Many undesirable airborne contaminants may be oxidized by exposure to actinic radiation, for example, ultraviolet (UV) light. Reactors for oxidizing airborne contaminants with ultraviolet light may be constructed by providing a chamber including a source of ultraviolet light through which air including contaminants to be oxidized may pass.